pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pidgey
Pidgey (Japanese: ポッポ Poppo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Pidgey resembles a small, plump-bodied bird. It is brown in color, with a cream-colored throat and belly. The tips of its wings share the same color. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. Its plumage is fairly nondescript, particularly compared to its evolutions, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes. It resembles other small flying-type Pokémon, such as Starly, Taillow, and Spearow. However, due to the fact that these Pokémon tend to be unique to a region, with the exception of Spearow, it is likely that they are a result of convergent evolution. Natural abilities When on the ground, Pidgey flaps its wings to kick up sand and dust that blinds its opponents. It has an excellent sense of direction and homing instincts. It can locate its nest even when far removed from familiar surroundings. These skills enable it to be easily trained to deliver messages. Evolution Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto starting at level 18, and from Pidgeotto, evolves into Pidgeot starting at level 36. Game info Locations |border = |redblue = Routes 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 12, 13, 14, 15, 21, 24, 25 |rbrarity = Common |yellow = Routes 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 21, 24, 25, Viridian Forest |yrarity = Common |goldsilver = Routes 1, 2, 5, 25, 29, 30, 31, 32, 34, 35, 36, 37, National Park |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Routes 1, 2, 5, 25, 29, 30, 31, 35, 36, 37, National Park, Ilex Forest |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Routes 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 21, 24, 25, Viridian Forest, Bond Bridge, Berry Forest, Five Isle Meadow |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Route 229 |dprarity = Swarm |platinum = Route 229 |ptrarity = Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver = Routes 1, 2, 5, 6, 25, 29, 30, 31, 35, 36, 37, National Park, Viridian Forest |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = White Forest (White only) |bwrarity = Common |xy = Routes 2, 3 |xyrarity = Common |omegarubyalphasapphire= Breed Pidgeotto or Pidgeot |orasrarity = None}} Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Pidgey |Snap = Beach |Channel = Viridian Forest |Trozei = Endless Level 14, Endless Level 33, Forever Level 14, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Tiny Woods (1F-3F), Howling Forest (9F-13F) |PMD2 = Concealed Ruins (B1F-B9F), World Abyss (B1F-B15F) |Rumble = Cold Meadow}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. |yellow=Very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back. |gold=It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand. |silver=Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand. |crystal=It rapidly flaps its wings in the grass, stirring up a dust cloud that drives insect prey out into the open. |ruby=Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. |sapphire=Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. |emerald=It has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It can unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. |firered=Does not like to fight. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs. |leafgreen=A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings and ground level to kick up blinding sand. |diamond=It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. |pearl=It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. |platinum=It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. |heartgold=It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand. |soulsilver=Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand. |black=It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. |white=It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. |black 2=It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. |white 2=It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. |x=A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. |y=It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. |or=Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. |as=Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |'Secret Power'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Generation VI= , Skarmory, Swallow, Taillow, Wingull, Togekiss, Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezant, Woobat, Swoobat, Sigilyph, Ducklett, Swanna, Rufflet, Braviary, Noibat, Noivern|75|95|20|Flying|Special|Cool|1|4}} , Swellow , Starly, Staravia, Staraptor, Ducklett, Swanna, Rufflet, Braviary, Talonflame|120|100|15|Flying|Physical|Cool|6|0}} |-| Generation V= , Pelipper , Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezant, Woobat, Swoobat, Sigilyph|55|95|25|Flying|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |border = |rbspr = RB 016 front.png |yspr = Y 016 front.png |grnspr = GR 016 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 016 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 016 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 016 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 016 front.png |rbysapsprs = Pidgey(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldspr = E 016 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Pidgey(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 016 front.png |frlgsprs = Pidgey(FRLG)ShinySprite.png |IIIback = Pidgey Back III.png |IIIbacks = Pidgey Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 016 front.png |dpsprs = Pidgey Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr = DP 016 front.png |ptsprs = Pidgey Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr = HGSS 016 front.png |hgsssprs = Pidgey Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Pidgey Back IV.png |IVbacks = Pidgey Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Pidgey BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Pidgey BW.gif |Vback = Pidgey BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Pidgey BW Back.gif |xyspr = Pidgey XY.gif |xysprs = Pidgey Shiny XY.gif |VIback = PidgeyBack XY.gif |VIbacks = PidgeyBacks XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Pidgeys often appear in the anime series. They debuted in the first episode, Pokémon - I Choose You!, where Ash Ketchum had attempted to catch one without Pikachu's help. He later mistook a Spearow for a Pidgey, which caused a flock of Spearow to chase him. Pidgey later appeared as the main Pokémon in Fly Me to the Moon, where Ash and friends find an island of fat Pidgey that could not fly. *Pidgey (IL001) *Orville *Casey's Pidgey *Ken *Malachi's grandfather's Pidgey *Professor Oak's Pidgey *Pidgey (AG178) Trivia *Pidgey are often seen flying in small flocks in the anime. *Pidgey is the first Pokémon in the National Pokédex order to have 2 abilities. *Pidgey is the first -type Pokémon in the National Pokédex. *Pidgey was officially going to be named "Pidge". *Pidgey has the same cry as Jigglypuff except Pidgey's cry is a little lower and quicker. Origins Pidgey appears to be based on a pigeon. Name in other languages *'Japanese': ポッポ (Poppo in Romaji) from the Japanese onomatopoeic word poppo (ぽっぽ) which means coo. *'English': The name "Pidgey" is a play on the word "pigeon", the name of a common bird. *'French': "Roucool" is a pun using the words "roucouler" ''(to coo) and "''cool" (cool). Gallery 016Pidgey_OS_anime.png 016Pidgey_OS_anime_2.png 016Pidgey_OS_anime_3.png 016Pidgey_AG_anime.png 016Pidgey_Dream.png 016Pidgey_Pokemon_Stadium.png ca:Pidgey pl:Pidgey ru:Пиджи Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon